Understanding
by gravityMOVES
Summary: Jacob and Edward finally understand how each other feel, through Jake's imprint. i'm really bad at summaries; the story's better. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**TAKES PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF ECLIPSE**

"Where were you first period?"

Two girls were sitting at a lunch table in the middle of a noisy school cafeteria. One spoke, the other grimaced in disgust as she answered.

"Quil went off with the other guys again, so I didn't have a ride and had to walk. Don't ask me where they went- I don't know." The girl who answered was Native American , as was her friend, They both had dark hair and eyes, and their skin always looked tan.

"They're always gone. I wonder where they go…" the first girl, Melanie, trailed off in thought.

"you mean you wonder where _Jacob _goes," the second girl teased Melanie. When Melanie started to protest, the girl continued. "you're head over heels for him- don't deny it. When I ask you to come over and hang out with me, you're too busy. But when I mention that _Jacob's_ over, hanging with Quil… _then_ you're suddenly able to rearrange your schedule to come over," she smirked at Melanie's growing blush.

"Steph, I have…I- I have no idea what you're… I… I mean, I don't really…" Melanie fumbled for words, squirming in her chair.

"yes you do. Don't deny it." Steph rebuked, smiling slyly as she got up to clear her lunch tray. Melanie followed with hers, a look of defeat on her red face.

"fine. I do like him, but you don't have to make such a big deal out of it," Melanie muttered, walking with Steph to class.

Melanie just smiled smugly, content with victory.

ding dong! the doorbell rang clearly through Steph's house. She came down from her room and opened the door to see Melanie standing there.

"hey Steph. See, I came to your house, and Jacob's not even here."

Steph laughed. "what an accomplishment! Too bad Jacob _is _here!"

"what?! Where?! In there?" Melanie peered past Steph into the house, straining to catch a glimpse of the tall native American teen.

Steph exploded in laughter, clutching her sides. "you're really obsessed with him, aren't you? Oh that was great! You should've seen how your face lit up when I said that!!"

Melanie glared at Steph, clearly irritated that she had been tricked and disappointed that Jacob really _wasn't_ there. " it's not nice at all to make fun of people's obsessions," she said and stomped past Steph into the house.

Midnight found the girls watching a movie on the couch.

"ooh! See? Look at him! Now _he's _hot!" Steph squealed at the tv, which was showing a close up of said hot boy while he spoke.

"you don't even know the actor's _name_. why go for some no name actor who's probably horrible, always gets little minor parts, and is unrecognizable when you've got hot guys like-"

"because he's hot. Now shut up, he's talking and I want to hear his lines."

The end of the movie was bittersweet, bringing both girls to tears. Melanie picked up the remote, searching for the stop button.

"wait! Steph exclaimed, wrestling the remote out of her hands. "I want to see that actor's name."

Melanie sighed dramatically, giving Steph a look that shouted "_you are so pathetic." _

Just then, a dark skinned, tall boy came though the door. "hey Stephy!" he called, and came over to her. He reached out his hand and playfully mussed her hair.

"you know I hate it when you do that, Quil," she complained, but smiled anyway, and he grinned back at her. "So… where were you, Quil?" she asked.

"It's a secret," he said, still grinning, and he walked through a doorway into the kitchen.

"no it's not, quil. I want to know where you always are. If you don't tell me, I'll tell mom and dad you were out way past your curfew."

Quil glanced up at a clock, where it read just after 2 am. His expression grew more serious. "yeah, that would be _very mature_, Steph. Threatening to tell on me…" he rolled his eyes, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"I mean it. I will tell them." Steph and Melanie had followed him into the kitchen.

Quil sighed. "I was with Jacob and embry," he answered, grabbing a bag of chips, nd leaving the kitchen. Steph watched him go with a pout on his face.

"that's another thing I want to know!" she yelled after him. "why you eat so much!"

Her answer was a chuckle from the hallway.

"that wasn't supposed to be funny," she muttered.

Melanie gave her a sympathetic face and put arm around her shoulders, giving her a side-hug. "guys," she said, shaking her head.

"brothers," Steph answered, copying Melanie.

**A/N: okay, so it was short, I just wanted to get the first chapter out there. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but that would have been virtually impossible. You know what to do- go on and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just want to remind people not to read this if they haven't read Eclipse… because you'll hardly understand things… and there's spoilers… thx!**

"Stephanie, where's your brother?" a middle aged woman, Steph and Quil's mom, asked.

"Up in his room," she answered. "For the first time in weeks," she added under her breath.

"Will you call him for dinner, please?"

"Sure, I'll get him." Steph trudged up the stairs to her brother's room.

knock knock She tapped on Quil's door.

"Yeah?" came the gruff, low voice inside the room.

"Mom wants you. It's dinner time."

"Since when have we had dinner as a family?" Quil asked, opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

"Since mom decided to be worried about you since you keep disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Quil questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You leave. For hours on end. You skip school. And the other day I --"

"Stephy, chill. I'm not doing anything bad. Really, "I promise. I'm just not allowed to tell you what's happening. The minute I get the okay, I'll tell you, I swear. All right?"

Steph looked up at him uncertainly. "Well, as long as you _do_ tell me…"--he nodded-- "… And as long as it won't be forever…"

"I hope it's not forever. I want to tell you, Stephy, I really do."

And they walked down to supper together.

Melanie stared out into the woods through her bedroom window. She lived right on the edge of the boundary line that ended the La Push Indian Reserve. Her mom worked in Forks, and her dad in La Push, so living on the boundary put both of them pretty close to their jobs.

She opened the window wide, leaning out and noticing the little things. A toad, croaking loudly. Two birds, calling to each other. A bat, flitting through the sky; she could hear the flutter of its wings. A bug buzzing in the grass. She closed her eyes and breathed in the musky, woodsy smell of the outdoors. No smell could rival that of nature itself. The crisp aroma of rain, the smoky scent of fire, the fresh sharp essence of soil.

Melanie opened her eyes and peered out into the dark woods. She bit her lip to hold back a screech. A pair of glowing eyes shone back at her from the woods. She strained her eyes, trying to tell what the animal was. It spun and dashed off into the thick forest with a quick burst of speed.

_A wolf?_ thought Melanie. _That's what it looked like… But it was pretty big… A bear? But a bear wouldn't be that quick or agile… A wolf. It had to be a wolf. But still…_

She tried to catch a glimpse of the animal again, raking her eyes over the blackness. Nothing. She sighed and closed her window.

Steph woke abruptly; she glanced at her clock, it read 2:30 am. She heard the sound that had awakened her; it was coming from Quil's room across the hall. She tiptoed to it, peering into the dimly lit room.

"Stephy? What are you doing up?" he whispered, noticing her. She slipped through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"I could ask you the same thing." she crossed her arms and her gaze took in what he was wearing. "You're in jeans. No one sleeps in jeans."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm going on a walk."

She didn't buy his lie, narrowing her eyes. "Likely story. I bet it just so happens that _Jacob_ and _Embry_ can't sleep and this particular moment and want to take walks too." When he opened his mouth to protest, she continued. "The other day, I saw you with that Uley kid- what's his name? - Sam. He's no good, Quil, you never used to hang out with people like that and now… it seems like you're… well, you're different. Changed."

He sighed. "It's not what you think it is. Sam really is a great guy- not at all bad like I used to say. And didn't we already have this conversation?"

Steph's arms dropped from being crossed defensively in front of her to hang limply by her sides. "Fine. Go wherever you need to, Quil," she said, noticing him glance anxiously towards the clock. "You don't have to tell me, and… mom and dad won't find out about this unless you tell them."

He smiled affectionately at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Stephy. You're the best little sister ever," he teased.

She rolled her eyes but pushed against his chest. "Can't…breathe… Quil…" she gasped out.

He chuckled and released her.

"Now there's another thing I'd like to find out…" she whispered after him as he went quietly down the stairs to the door. "…why is it you're suddenly so strong!?"

He answered by flashing her a smile and flexing his arm before disappearing through the doorway.

**A/N: btw, Quil was leaving to meet with the vamps that first night to plan for the newborn attack…**


End file.
